pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyatt
Wyatt is the title character in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt, a spinoff series in the Pokémon Tales franchise. He becomes a reoccurring character in the main series Pokémon Tales: N. Appearance Wyatt is a tan boy. He wears an unzipped blue jacket with short sleeves, with a light blue Hawaiian shirt underneath. He has brown hair sticking out of a red visor, periwinkle shorts and red sandals. Character Wyatt is a very laid back character, a stereotype typically associated with those living in the Hawaiian islands. This is because he lived in the Alola region for most of his life. Upon working with Bill to test the PC system, he wants to complete the Pokédex. He has no problem with any measures of obtaining new Pokémon, though prefers to catch them and evolve them himself. If given a task, he is more than ready to go all out on it. This is shown when he pulls an all nighter to obtain a Dusclops for a trade, and challenging the gyms. Despite this, he has a very relaxed policy on the gyms, leaving to train if he loses to one. However, this lax policy causes him to lose his earlier gym battles, only winning by draw or other circumstances. Wyatt eventually decided to become a stronger trainer and take this more seriously, training with Maylene. While he is a little bit stronger, his victories usually come through strategies instead of pure power. One of his most interesting character traits is when he decides to intervene in a situation. He jumps in to help a friend with an immediate problem, such as Rosa being attacked or helping Tonio preparing for a challenge. However, he has all out ignored Rosa's addiction to Pokémon eggs, allowing her to go to any lengths she wants to obtain an egg, including stealing. This lack of action on the matter serves as a form of encouragement, showing that he is fine for it. When someone threatens his family, aka his close friends and Pokémon, then he becomes very decisive and takes action immediately. Pokémon Main Party With Professor Burnet In Storage Traded Away Appearances Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * Every episode since The New Digital Era Pokémon Tales: Orre * An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 1 * An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 2 Pokémon Tales: N * Meltan Hearts and Taking Names * Vs. Elgyem * Vs. Gurdurr * Vs. Venipede * Vs. Leavanny * Vs. Minccino * Vs. Emolga * Vs. Pawniard * Vs. Duosion * Vs. Audino * Vs. Tirtouga * Vs. Zebstrika * Vs. Maractus * Vs. Beheeyem * Vs. Yamask * Race Against Time Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Emboar * Vs. Meganium and Zebstrika * Vs. Simi * Vs. Hugh 1 * Vs. Hugh 2 * Vs. Cheren 1 * Vs. Cheren 2 * Vs. Gothitelle * Vs. Alakazam * Vs. Patrat * Vs. Reuniclus * Vs. Alder * Guys Weekend Gone Wild * Vs. Cynthia * Vs. Samurott Achievements Badges Obtained Sinnoh Badges * Tower Badge (in ''Hunting the Nightmare'') * Skull Badge ( in ''Lying Through Your Beak'') * Cobble Badge (in ''Family Reunion'') * Beacon Badge (in ''Change of Face, Change of Grace'') * Coal Badge (in ''Second Round with the Rock'') * Mine Badge (in ''Steeling Against the Defenses'') * Seafloor Badge (in ''Under the Coast'') * Icicle Badge (in ''Slick Start on the Ice'') Pokémon Leagues Lily of the Valley Conference * Top 128 (Vs. Flygon) Don Battle Tournament * Top 16 (Vs. Emolga) Junior World Cup * Top 16 (in Vs. Samurott) Trivia * Wyatt is 15 years old on debut. As of his most recent appearance, he is 16. * Wyatt's character base is based off of Nate from Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. * Wyatt's name came from Wyatt Earp, sheriff most famous for making it through the Showdown at the OK Corral. * Wyatt wasn't originally going to be a trainer from Alola, due to being designed before the release of Sun & Moon. After release, I saw that I could replace several of his Pokémon with newer ones, specifically his standard Meowth with an Alolan Meowth. This is why this was changed. * His attitudes towards catching and training are similar to Team Mystic of Pokémon Go. His shirt even fit the blue color scheme. * Wyatt is the third character to have owned two of the same species of Pokémon, having owned two Dusclops. * Wyatt's track record of obtaining badges is based off Ash in the Indigo League saga. His earlier badges are earned due to some extra consideration or circumstances instead of him flat out beating the gym leaders. Then by the end, he is good enough to earn the badges by defeating the gym leaders. * Wyatt is the first main character of a series, one that is named after him, to lose in the first round of the major tournament he participates in. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Alola Category:Trainers from Unova Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans